The present invention relates to supports employed primarily in overhead structures such as suspended ceilings in the integration of ancillary lighting, ventilation, smoke detection, speakers, signs, alarms, auxiliary lighting and like equipment into the ceiling.
Under current construction procedures, an interior ceiling of substantial area may be connected to an overhead roof or roof superstructure, the interior ceiling being generally known as a "suspended" ceiling. In such a ceiling, it has been found necessary and/or desirable to incorporate lighting or ventilating or like systems of various types, including upwardly speced or coved lighting or ventilating means.
It is a basic objective of the present invention to supply improved supporting means for the incorporation of the illumination or ventilation means into a ceiling, the supports being of a construction and assembly such that the system is fully compatible with available structural materials for the construction of suspended ceilings. The fixture housings contain apparatus such as lighting equipment which is retained in such manner that bulbs and other portions requiring maintenance or replacement are readily accessible from below.
The invention has primary relation to these grid-types of suspended ceilings presently in vogue in modern public buildings, shopping centers, apartments and the like and is directed to means for facilitating the installation of a junction box or lighting fixtures, smoke detector, etc., capable of supporting such as a lighting fixture or device, or other article, which fixture or device or article frequently is of considerable weight. Typically up to about 30 lbs. can be supported by a single hanger strap before center deflection.
The insertable and removable ceiling panel is hardly dependable for supporting a heavy fixture or device or article, same being commonly a flush mounted or recessed type of fixture located at any desired position in a selected ceiling panel. The choice and type of fixture or device or article available for use with a suspended ceiling is normally limited accordingly.